


woolgathering

by loupettes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupettes/pseuds/loupettes
Summary: Useless, pointless. Unnecessary fluffy little ficlet where ghosts never showed up, Jackie appreciated the bazoolium and Ten is domesticated beyond belief.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	woolgathering

**Author's Note:**

> Requested for a pal in need of a pick-me-up

“That’ll come in handy in the spring,” Jackie exclaimed, gleefully taking the bazoolium from Rose, “you know, when it’s that _‘jacket weather’_ type of weather.”

“That’s what I said!” Rose turned to the Doctor, who scowled. “See! Hard times those, trying to decide if you need a jacket. You never know if it’s gonna be warm or chilly or even if it’s gonna rain.”

“Just bring a jacket? Always better to be safe than sorry.”

“Yes, but where do we put it when we’re not using it?”

He shrugged impatiently. “I dunno, your bag?”

Jackie laughed. “What bag’s gonna fit a jacket in it? Unless you want me carrying around a backpack.” She turned back to Rose, shaking her head. “Men.”

The Doctor slapped the magazines down on the table. “I’ll make the tea then, shall I?” he muttered, slipping past them.

Rose and Jackie widened their eyes at each other and pulled their lips together, suppressing a laugh. “Blimey, he’s not in a good mood today, is he?”

Rose chuckled. “He’s fine. He loves it really.” 

“So. Tell me.” Jackie plopped herself down on the sofa, patting the spot next to her. Rose slumped down herself and pulled her legs up to her chest as Jackie angled herself to face her. “What’ve you been up to? I wanna hear everything.”

The kettle began to boil in the kitchen. “Oh, mum. So much, I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” She smiled in wonder, which in turn made Jackie grin. “So many different places, so many different times. Probably 30 different adventures since I last saw you.”

“You always going on adventures and running from trouble or does he ever just _take_ you somewhere?” Jackie glanced back over her shoulder before lowering her voice. “Y’know, somewhere nice. Quiet and calm, just to show you. Just the two of you.”

“That’s most often the plan,” Rose chuckled; the kettle was starting to get louder so she was able to hide her voice better. “But recently, I don’t know. Yeah, he’s been just taking me places a little quieter. Well, actually _yeah_ , I hadn’t thought about it but he’s been…” she trailed off; the man’s an alien with top-notch hearing after all. “Anyway. I heard Bev got a new job at _Selfridges_?”

Jackie beamed. “Oh, Rose! Yes! You’ll never believe it, but she got a job at Clinique!”

 _“Clinique?_ How’d she manage that?”

“ _She_ says it’s cos she knew the girl who used to have the job.” The Doctor came back into the living room, handing them both their hot cups of tea before heading back to the kitchen for his own. “But I said, ‘no way Bev, this was all you.’”

“Where are the biscuits?” he called from behind them. 

“I’ve been keeping off ‘em!” Jackie tilted her head back and shouted to the kitchen. “Trying to stick to my diet this time. Doing really well - almost lost a stone! Thank you for noticin’.”

“Well, what _have_ you got? Any chocolate?”

“Do you know what a diet is?” She shifted in her seat to glance at him, now standing in the doorway with a pained expression on his face. “Oh, course not. Look at you, you probably never have to even worry about food.”

Rose chuckled. “Just go grab some from the co-op. Here, I got some cash somewhere.”

“Oh, actually!” Jackie stood, scurrying to her room. The Doctor looked at Rose in impatience, gesturing to his tea. Rose raised her mug at him, taking a sip. 

“Y’alright?”

He didn’t get a chance to answer - or moan, Rose imagined - before Jackie appeared back holding a can of hairspray. “Could you get me some more of this? Think its 2 for £7 at the moment in the co-op. But _exactly_ this one.” She wagged a finger at him. He took it from her, frowning as he tried to distinguish between this can of hairspray and every other can of hairspray in existence. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’ll go with him.”

“Please.” Jackie snatched the can from him, passing it to Rose. “Extra firm hold, if they’ve got it.”

The Doctor looked at his tea sadly before resigning to leave it on the counter. Rose fastened her shoes once more and picked up her keys from the coffee table. 

“Won’t be a mo.” She kissed Jackie on the cheek, but the Doctor was already outside by the time she’d pulled away.

Rose closed the door behind them. “That was civil,” she appraised.

He grinned. “It’s getting somewhat easier - a _little, tiny bit -_ to not bicker with her at every given opportunity.”

“I think you don’t mind her, really.”

“ _I_ think I need to take you Reality Land, next planet over from You-Having-A-Laugh World.”

She nudged his arm and he took her hand, mostly to prevent her from nudging him any more, but also because he was feeling a bit irritated and it was probably because he _wasn’t_ holding her hand already. 

“What d’ya fancy for tea tonight? I haven’t had a Nando’s in _years,_ ” she moaned.

“‘ _Years’_?” He glared at her. “Years. Really? _Years_?”

“Well, I don’t know these days.” She glanced around at the flats, the sky above them. “Looks like early 2000s, not sure if it is though.”

“ _Ha ha_.” 

“No ‘ _missing_ ’ posters anywhere. You might have actually managed to land us in present day.”

“Oi!” He stopped, dropping her hand. “Did better than that, actually.”

“You landed us in the past and I’m younger?”

“I landed us a week after we left.” He stuck his thumb to his chest. “Your mum’s only been by herself a week.”

Rose’s eyes widened and she smiled in surprise. “What! What’d you do that for?”

He shrugged. “I dunno.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, awkwardly kicking a stone. “She always seems so sad when you leave.”

Rose gawked at him. “I’m sorry, are you saying you did that for my _mum_?”

He scowled. “Don’t go taking words out of my mouth, Rose Tyler.”

She grinned, carefully approaching him in warning of an impending hug. He eyed her closely, his frown becoming more evident with each step she took. “You did something _nice_ for my mum.”

He stepped back and held up his hands in protection. “Now listen, I did it more for you than I did it for her.”

Rose leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and giggling when he didn’t hug her in return out of spite. “You did it for _her_ because you like her really.”

“Now you’re just being silly-“

“You don’t want her to feel _sad_ -“

“That’s not what I said- Rose, get off me!”

She hugged him tighter, remaining firmly in place until he either hugged her back or told her he loved her mum really. The former came first. 

She kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

She released him, and he scratched the back of his neck. “Like I said, more for you than for her.”

“You forget I see straight through you. I know when you’re lying and right now your pants are on fire.”

“I think I’d feel that.”

“Your nose has grown.”

“Sadly, it’s always been this big.”

She took his hand back, wrapping her arm tightly around his and kissing his shoulder as they walked towards the park.

“Alright. I did it for your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts or requests welcome @[loupettes](https://loupettes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
